


Fucked My Way Up To The Top (The Government That Is)

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Mycroft Character Study, Not to be taken seriously, Okay maybe slightly out of character, Politics, Pure Crack, Slightly totally AU, So if you're allergic to profanities, Still somehow in character, Used the word fuck a time or two, blablablabla, just skip this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Because Mycroft Holmes has more power in the tip of his umbrella than the queen herself and can start a nuclear war with a gesture as simply as pushing a button that's positioned underneath a neat switch on his desk (It's a shame and such a distraction because every time he's bored his fingers are just itching to press it)''</p><p>I don't even know and I do not wish to talk about it.</p><p>IMPORTANT.<br/>Dear Graham Norton or anyone else working in entertainment, I AM NOT GIVING MY CONSENT for you or any other show/production, etc to use the material I have created here. I am not giving my ok for you to use any part of my fictional work I publish on this site. EVER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucked My Way Up To The Top (The Government That Is)

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ  
> for the love of God and the sake of your own sanity just accept the shit I wrote about the political system. In this fic Great Britain = England = United Kingdom.  
> Because I am absolutely clueless when it comes to anything involving politics.  
> Hey I have Belgian roots, the only thing I know is that one man saying "fuck this" can bring a whole government down.  
> So keep this ramble in mind and enjoy =]
> 
> And as for the idea for this ridiculous drabble/one shot, I blame my boyfriend and Lana Del Rey. 
> 
> BETA IS STILL NEEDED
> 
> WARNING:  
> THIS WORK IS PURELY FICTIONAL. I do not mean any harm by it. Keep that in mind while reading :)

Great-Britain's political system sounds very boring and dull. And is, luckily for every single student in the country, quite easy to comprehend.

There's the British government. Which includes the House Of Lords and the House Of Commons. There's the parliament. The different parties that get voted into it by the normal people-

And, whatever cut all that.

There's only one important political instrument this country possesses. And it's Mycroft Holmes.

Founder of the Diogenes Club and well..he's practically the government.

Okay, no. He's not. He IS Great Britain.

 

Because Mycroft Holmes has more power in the tip of his umbrella than the queen herself and can start a nuclear war with a gesture as simply as _pushing a_ _button_ that's positioned underneath a neat switch on his desk (It's a shame and such a distraction because every time he's bored his fingers are just itching to press it)

 

And he enjoys all this power, because it was a hard way to the top – quite literally. A man as smart as Mycroft Holmes knows which weaknesses that are to be found in others can be used to his advantage. His deductions show him what others try to conceal so desperately and his twisted mind tells him how exactly he can make the information useful.

Plus, he's attractive. He has a voice as smooth as satin and a weird way of turning people on with an innocent flick of his fingers and the mere act of whispering something filthy in the opponent's ear.

This is, looking back on his history, probably his best feature. Because no one that tried or tries to get in the way of Mycroft Holmes could withstand his deductions or, in case that's just not enough, _resist_ him.

 

Mycroft Holmes was 19 years old when he found himself knocking on the door that is the very symbol of everything Britain stands for. Downing Street Number 10.

 

Confronting the Minister with his 'special lifestyle' and how 'close the relationship with his male secretary' was. And he could just sit down and see it all falling into place, the panic clear on the face of the man Britain relies on. To the minister this whole thing came as a shock, to Mycroft it was more of an epiphany. He could see it all unravel in front of his inner eye. How to fulfill the dream he had had since he was only 5 years old. To rule the UK. 

 

And, he reckons, maybe he shouldn't have started _there_. But it all worked out in the end. The prime minister let him handle the crucial things, only functioning as a vessel for Mycroft's power. The presenter of his decisions and the speaker of his words.

And as the others got to know him and questioned him, he would just _deduce_ and, if necessary, _seduce._ (He remembers the time when he thought the rash on his knees resulting from countless hours spent on them would never disappear with a certain sentiment)

 

So Mycroft Holmes shagged, guessed, blowed, deduced and blackmailed himself through all the ministers, well except for the minister of the department for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs. Firstly because that position's currently filled with a woman who has the sex appeal of a stick insect. And secondly because....well, nature's boring. And dull. And of no importance when it comes to the things he spends his afternoons with. (Wars, corruption, trying to tame the furious and brainless eagle that is America...) Not resting before everyone that has something to say is underling to him.

 

And now he's Britain's supercomputer. The very brain behind everything that happens in the world involving the land he can call his. The whole country relies on him, their fate on his shoulders.

 

And the best part? They are utterly clueless and blessed with ignorance.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, just ehm.  
> Irish and Scottish and Welsh people, please don't be offended or lynch me. Just blame your politics for making them so stupid and incomprehensible. And no, I do not wish an explanation of them inside the comments. Please spare me. Just, let's say in this One Shot you guys you're all independent and have your own Mycrofts.


End file.
